


Про корзинку

by AgnessaAgni, Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Магическое АУ, Джон Риз — ситуационный оборотень.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Про корзинку

Плетеная. Кошачья. С ужасным голубым бантиком. С удобной мягкой подстилкой. Она стоит у Финча на стеллаже, и Риз её ненавидит. У него есть на то веские причины.  
— Такой дизайн вызывает особенно нежные чувства у ветеринарных врачей и пассажиров в общественном транспорте, — как-то снизошёл до объяснений Финч. — Вы ведь понимаете, мы часто работаем с женщинами определенного психологического профиля... Они ценят такие сентиментальные проявления заботы о животных.  
В то время настроение у Риза было самое собачье, но он сдержался.  
Сегодня Риза принесли в библиотеку. В этой самой корзинке и от ветеринарного врача, женщины сорока пяти лет, отличного специалиста, но с серьезными проблемами в личной жизни. Из-за каких-то подонков.  
Есть разные типы подонков. Например, самый заметный тип: подонки обыкновенные, уличные. Они пристают к женщинам, забирают у детей мороженое, ночами на безлюдных улицах насилуют и грабят. Таких подонков видно издали, и тюремное заключение для них — лишь вопрос времени. Риз простреливает таким не одно, а оба колена. Бывают подонки тихие: они респектабельны, культурны и вежливы. Они нравятся людям. А потом убивают своих жён. Таких Риз давно научился выделять из общей массы и поступает с ним сообразно обстоятельствам. Бывают подонки мирового масштаба: они незаметны, закулисны, улыбчивы. Их лица не запоминаются или меняются в зависимости от рыночной конъюнктуры. У них нет цели убивать — они просто избавляются от любых помех. Такие поднимают в Ризе чувство гадливости.  
Наконец, есть подонки из подонков. Они стреляют в беззащитных котов. Риз их ненавидит, постанывая от боли и тошноты.  
Ему плохо.  
Он хочет, чтобы его пожалели (Риз никогда в этом не признается). И чтобы сделали ему хорошо.  
У Финча лицо такое, будто бы он съел лимон, а запах тоже кислый — это запах страха (Финч никогда в этом не признается).  
Но Финч умеет делать хорошо, просто поставив корзинку на колени, а левую руку положив Ризу на спину.


End file.
